


Stop Hiding Your Curiosity

by halfhuman2214



Series: What's My Sexuality? [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Asexual, F/M, Gay, Gen, M/M, Pansexual, Sexuality, Talk of sex, straight - Freeform, talk of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhuman2214/pseuds/halfhuman2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his untimely outing of himself, Michael answers some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Hiding Your Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> There are very different ranges of asexuality, not all people are like Michael. This is just one manifestation of asexuality.

Luke sits down across from Michael. They hadn’t talked much about his confession past just letting him know that they still loved him and wanted him around. Michael looks up to acknowledge Luke before going back to hitting buttons on his DS. “Calum’s doing research,” Luke says. Michael nods saying that he heard him. “About Asexuality.”

Michael snaps his DS shut, meeting green eyes with blue. “Why?”

“I dunno? To be better educated, I guess.” Luke says shrugging. “He said something about not wanting to say something wrong that will make you uncomfortable. I think he feels bad about what happened before.”

Michael nods opening his DS back up, tickled pink on the inside.

++++

Calum is laying in his bunk tapping his fingers to the beat of All About That Bass when Michael pulls the curtain back. “Budge over, I’m coming in,” Michael says pulling himself up. Calum rushes to shuffle over before Michael ends up on top of him (it had happened before). Michael flails around trying to get comfortable before looking at Calum. “Luke says you’re doing research.” Calum nodded. He was slightly nervous about how Michael would react. “You know you could have asked me.”

“You obviously weren’t ready to be out yet. And because of what I said you ended up outing yourself.” Calum said. “I wanted to be sure I didn’t put you in an uncomfortable position again.” 

Michael sighs. “I think we need to have a band meeting.”

++++

Michael dragged Calum from his bunk, Luke from his really good book and Ashton from his shower. He fixed them all with a cold stare and said. “We need to have a talk, all of us.”

“And it couldn’t have waited until after my shower?” Ashton squawks. “I never get to have a decent wank.” Ashton's face falls. “Shit, sorry. I don’t mean…”

“This is why we need to talk, and why it couldn’t wait,” Michael says setting his hands down on the table. “I DO NOT FEEL SEXUAL ATTRACTION. That is what asexual means. Plenty of aces’ have sex and get themselves off. Plenty don’t. I don’t need you guys walking on eggshells around me. Calum is doing research in private; Ash, you won’t even joke around with me anymore. And I don’t even know how Luke is handling this because he is sitting there all stoic like. So questions. Ask them. Now.” Michael sits back waiting.

Luke puts his hand up. “I guess I want to know what your romantic relationship is.”

Michael nods. “A mix between panromantic, demiromantic and aromantic. I’d probably go no further than a QPR, but I’m not completely opposed to the idea of a romantic relationship.” He specifically uses terms that others probably don’t know, waiting for them to ask questions.

Luke nods, more understanding of the world Michael lives in. Calum, on the other hand, “What the fuck is that?”

Michael smiles. “Panromantic: romantically attracted to any gender. Demiromantic: romantic attraction only after an emotional bond is formed. Aromantic: no romantic attraction. QPR: Queer platonic relationship, not quite friends. Not quite in a relationship.” Luke answers for him.

Calum nods. “But you aren’t completely against romantic gestures? Like hand-holding and cuddling.”

“Kissing either,” Michael says nodding. “I’m not comfortable with physical touch unless I really know the people.”

“Do you masturbate?” Ashton asks pink tinged cheeks. But that might have something to do with the fact he is still in a towel. 

“Of course. But only when I feel like really worked up.” Michael explains. “Like I find it pleasurable sure, but I don’t do it just to do it. It’s more of like scratching an itch.”

"Would you ever have sex with your partner, like ever?" Luke asks.

Michael shrugs. "Maybe. I'm not completely against sex. Like I understand sex is a pleasure thing for most people. And like if I'm in a committed relationship with a non-ace person, then I might, for their pleasure. But if they are okay with not having sex, then I'd be okay with that as well."

Ashton nods. “Can we joke about sex stuff and sexy things?”

Micheal sighs. “I would prefer if you treated me like you did before. Joke about the sex things; point out people you think are hot. Just because I don’t look at someone and say I want to have sex with them doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a good looking person.”

"Thanks for setting us straight Michael." Calum mumbles.

Michael smiles. "Any time Cal. And if you have any more questions, just ask."


End file.
